


Mine.

by PastelDun



Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots, joshler - Fandom
Genre: Bottom!Tyler, Eventual Smut, F/M, Top!Josh, highschool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-07-16 22:09:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7286563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelDun/pseuds/PastelDun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unknown: You're gonna be mine soon Joshua Dun. |You know the cliche high school AU|</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Buzzzzz_

_Who the fuck is texting me 1:00 am in the morning?_

**Unknown** : You're gonna be mine soon Joshua Dun.  
**Me** : Who are you?   
**Unknown** : A person who people forgotten about.   
**Me** : Well good luck buddy getting me, i already have a girlfriend.   
**Unknown** : Not for long.  
**Me** : What do you mean?  
**Me** : Hello?  
**Me** : Damnit answer me before i call the cops.  
**Creepy Stalker** : She's not right for you Josh.  
**Me** : Whatever.


	2. I like your name Tyler.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I like your name Tyler.

**1:30am**

_Buzzzz_

_Who the hell is texting me again?_

**Creepy Stalker** : Hey Joshua.

 **Me** : Hi? And don't call me that.

 **Creepy Stalker** : Alrighty then Josh, but i saw you at the mall. You looked cute, but Debby didn't.

 **Me** : Dude quit following me.

 **Creepy Stalker** : I don't i just see you around town and school.

 **Me** : Oh,anyways can i atleast know your name? I just have you saved as 'Creepy Stalker'.

 **Creepy Stalker** : **Blurryface.**

 **Me** : That's an odd name.

 **Blurryface** : Joshua is very odd name.

 **Me** : I told you to call me Josh.

 **Blurryface** : Joshua.

 **Me** : Stoooooop.

 **Blurryface** : I will never stop Jishwa.

 **Me** : Really? Jishwa?

 **Blurryface** : Yeah it's pretty cute nickname.

 **Me** : Well can i atleast know your real name?

 **Blurryface** : Tyler

_Tyler. Where have i heard of that name before from? But it's a pretty cute name._

**Me** : I like your name Tyler.

 **Tyler** : I like your name too Josh.


	3. READ THIS PLEASE.

okay so im not going to continue this story on here. It's much harder on here than wattpad. If you would like to read the rest go on my wattpad account. Wattpad: Pasteljoshler


	4. please read lmao

I totally forgot abt this acct and this book but i did continue this story on wattpad. If yall wanna see it go on my page. my @ is Pasteljoshler.

 

I got other books tooo


End file.
